


Chute dans les abysses

by DinRedfire



Category: Tetris
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetris n'est pas un jeu. Pour les pauvres captifs, c'est une inévitable condamnation à mort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chute dans les abysses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a french fanfiction done in less than five minutes and takes a few seconds to read. Still, it was the most reviewed of my fanfictions on fanfiction.net, not sure how I should feel about it...

Tout se passa dans une obscurité profonde, la tension était palpable. Les infortunés s'échangèrent un regard, se demandant lequel d'entre eux allait être emporté le premier. Cette réflexion était plutôt inutile car au fond ils savaient qu'ils allaient tous y passer. Un de leur compagnon chuta dans les ténèbres sous le regard horrifié de ceux se trouvant autour de lui. 

Il fixa l'endroit où le malheureux avait disparu. Il aurait versé quelques larmes s'il en avait été capable. Son ami le regarda un court instant avant de prendre la parole.

«T'es triste?», demanda-t-il. **  
**

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre tandis que son compagnon silencieux tentait d'avoir l'air compatissant. Puis, sans crier gare, il sentit son tour venir. Il fit une longue chute et mourut sur le coup, bientôt oublié tandis que d'autres blocs écrasaient son cadavre.


End file.
